


How To Make A Fountain

by Miellat_II



Series: Tutorials [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Gaping, Bladder Control, Body Modification, Butt Plugs, CBT, Castration, Dilation, Enemas, Gangbang, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Other, Pacifiers, Prostate Milking, Pseudoscience, Sounding, Transformation into inanimate object, forniphilia? I guess?, is that a kink?, prostate torture, there's no age play it's just a good object shape and nothing else is like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miellat_II/pseuds/Miellat_II





	How To Make A Fountain

They had massaged his anus for hours after inserting the sound that would ensure his arousal by vibrating, had slowly prepared him as he lay in a half-conscious haze of low-level arousal. Now the dilator could be inserted, and would slowly expand him overnight, until his anus was stretched wide and vulnerable, so wide the entrance to the rectum could be seen.

They would wake him with a deep cleaning of his bowels, before sliding in the filler that would stretch the entire lower intestine to bursting, and thrum ever so gently, to give a very deep filling sensation, slightly uncomfortable, reminding him that he was a bottom now, and could not escape that status, could not forget. And the finishing touch, a thick hollow plug to coat his entire rectum, keep it full and keep his anus stretched taut.

The sound was removed and his bladder filled to bursting before it was allowed to empty, held open by the most delicate of prongs to make sure even this was not under his control. Nothing between his legs was under his control. A slightly bigger sound was inserted along the entire length of his urethra, internal as well as external.

He felt the breeze as he moved, inside of his rectum, and then the cool insertion of lubricant, and the first of the fucking he was to receive. The sleeve protected his body from friction, but the fullness was preserved, and he was prevented from ejaculating by the sound, which extended all the way into his balls.

His prostate swelled with its lade, as did his balls, further enhancing the sensation of each subsequent fucking, each cock bigger than the last, longer, stretching further into him, his balls and prostate swelling, swelling, until it was difficult for the insertion to get inside him; and then, his prostate was so big it pushed the sleeve out of his body forcibly, everting and then becoming stuck as his anus contracted.

They enclosed it into a massager, and it swelled further under the hard, rolling balls of the massage plates, which rubbed it for hours, until it was a heavy, tormented udder of a thing, his anus losing much of the dilation and pinching around the base of it.

Only then did they remove the sound, and his hard little cock was given every freedom to ejaculate, but the pinch of his anus prevented it. His balls, swollen as they were, were banded, until they fell off on their own.

They harvested his prostate fluid as needed, using a needle, leaving him with only the memory of being fucked.

Soon, he forgot what it was to come.

When he was released from his bonds, his prostate was encased in a protective bag lined in silk and lubricant, to prevent it becoming dry or damaged.

His cock was eventually dilated to the point where a pacifier could be inserted, and they filled his bladder until it bulged, and lay him on his back, and massaged the distended bulge, while the pacifier was plugging him, allowing him to feel the liquid flowing almost all the way out, almost. In this way, they expanded the width, but not the length, of his shaft. A band around the base and the pacifier’s cap ensured only the shaft ballooned outward, until his cock was an ovoid thing, gapingly empty inside, but too narrow at the tip to be properly fucked.

Then, his swollen prostate was inserted into a plinth that would massage it in perpetuity, and provide regular shocking, the sound and pacifier removed, and a plug carefully inserted, then inflated, that would maintain the bubble shape of his new cock.

His body was arranged into a frame that would hold him in place to match the others, and the third piece of the fountain was complete, his prostate so swollen and so tormented by the bowels of the plinth that his orgasm-less orgasm would go on forever.


End file.
